Something Wicked This Way Mews
by Gabbi-Mikorwa
Summary: Its a Harry Potter, Tokyo Mew Mew crossover! Yaaaaaaaaaaay! Hope you like it! Read and Review please. chapter 13 up now. The writing improves SO MUCH so please bear with it in the first few chapters x X.
1. A Mysterious Letter

Okay if someone has already done this before, sorry , I dont THINK anyone has though... 

I do not- Random person comes through the window

"Own Tokyo Mew Mew or Harry Potter. Duh."

Goes back through the window

"Yeah...ow..."

Cries

Japanese words that will come up:

Nani - What?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was lying in her bed, dreaming when her alarm goes off. Grabbing it and throwing it into her cupboard she got up.

"Ugh..WHY did I set that alarm? Its summer..."

Walking down the stairs groggily she went into the kitchen, as no one else is up. she began making breakfast for herself.

Stooping down at the front door to pick up that mornings post, a letter flew through the letterbox and hit her on the forehead.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH?!" Crumbling to the floor Ichigo whimpered. "Nani?? What is this??"

As Ichigo picked up the letter she saw a large H on the back, surrounded by a lion, a badger,  
a snake and an eagle. "Is this some sort of joke?"

Turning it over Ichigo looks at the emerald green writing. "Okay this is just plain weird, how do they know I have the small bedroom? It must be Miwa and Moe playing a trick on me. Nyeh,  
I'll just play along."

Ichigo opened the letter and read,

"_Dear Ichigo Momomiya,_

_You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will meet you at 12:00AM at the train station._

_Sincerely Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster._"

"Nani?" Ichigo questioned as she read the letter. Suddenly she remembered why she set the alarm.

"NYAAAAAAAAH! I'M LATE FOR A DATE WITH MASAYA!" Screamed Ichigo and ran out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An: Please review, I'll be updating soon, sorry for the short chapter, I'm just using this as an introduction.


	2. Five Mews in the Dark

"Okay, this time the windows are boarded up."

"I do not-" A girl crashes through the ceiling.

"She does not own Harry Potter or Tokyo Mew Mew!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the date with Masaya, Ichigo walked to her room and flopped onto a warm spot on the bed.  
"Nnyaaah...Warm." She spies the letter "Well I guess I'll go there tonight and play along with Miwa and Moe's little joke, but now, to the caf?" so she stretched and headed off.

Shortly after changing into her work uniform Ichigo was mobbed by Pudding. Mint came up to her,  
Lettuce shuffled up next to them quietly and Zakuro watched from afar.

"Did you get the letter too Ichigo?" Lettuce asked worryingly.

"Yeah! We all got one na no da!" Pudding yelled in Ichigo's ear.

"Even Zakuro, and she's too old for school." Mint stated.

As Ichigo looked at Zakuro she nodded, "Its true." And soon went back to serving some scared customers.

"Yeah I got one, get off Pudding," Ichigo said as pudding tried to climb onto her back.

"Weird huh? It's probably Ryou playing with us, but let's humour him." Winking, Ichigo left the three girls to serve customers.

Whilst working, all 5 girls thought the same thing. "Does he really think we BELIEVE in witchcraft"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo's alarm went off at 11:30 and she attempted to muffle it by stuffing it under her pillow.  
She had told her parents she felt sick so she could go to bed early, after getting dressed and arranging her bed so it looked like she was sleeping in it, Ichigo jumped out of the window and landed on her two feet with a small, thump.

As she Walked down the road towards the station, she met with Mint and Lettuce. As Pudding and Zakuro lived on the other side of town; they'd meet outside the station.

"Nyaaaaa...this place is so creepy after dark!" Cried Ichigo.

"Its a train station, get over it." Said Mint, coldly.

"Hi Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce!" Pudding shouted, walking up the hill, waving.

"Sh, Pudding, or you'll wake up the whole street!"A tired-looking Zakuro said sternly.

"What's wrong Zakuro? You look tired!" Mint said, worried for her Oneesama.

"She woke me up." Zakuro gestured to Pudding.

"NO I DIDNT NA NO DA!!" Pudding yelled.

"Sh..." mutterd Zakuro, and shifted her eyes...

The four girls stared into the darkness and Ichigo noticed something out of the corner of her eye.  
She spun around and looks at a lamp-post.

"Hey guys, was that lamp always l-"

Ichigo was interrupted as the other four girls gasped, she Ichigo spun round again.

"What?!"

She saw quite clearly 'What' when a small silver ball flew past them and lit up another lamp.

"NYAAAAAAAA! ITS A GHOST!" Ichigo screamed as she hid behind the other four .  
"Its not a gh-" Mint begins but stops as she sees someone standing underneath the Station's clock,  
dressed in white and silver with a long beard, there was a glint from what appeared to be the persons eyes.  
"EEEEK!" Mint screamed as she hid behind Zakuro.

"G...g...ghost!" Pudding muttered before falling into a faint-looking Lettuce.

The figure walked towards them calmly, and began speaking in another language, Pudding, Lettuce,  
Mint and Ichigo stared at the figure confusingly.

As the figure stepped closer they saw that he was an old man, with half moon glasses, dressed in silver robes.

Ichigo and Mint stood up and come out from hiding behind Lettuce and Zakuro.

"See Ichigo? I TOLD you he wasn't a ghost!" Laughed Mint.

"You didn't seem so sure when hiding behind Zakuro." Ichigo grinned wickedly.

Then Zakuro, who was the only one paying attention to the man spoke in the foreign language,  
the others stopped fighting, or trying to break it up in Lettuce's case and looked at Zakuro.

"You understand him?" The girls chorused.


	3. The Shocking Truth

Hi, it's Gabbi-Mikorwa as I have said in the previous pages I do-  
Someone flies through the floor  
I am Mew Orange, also known as Eve-Mirkorwa! And my sister does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the characters OR Harry Potter as I am sure you already know.  
Bye.

What she said.  
-  
Zakuro turned to the girls, smiled and turned back to the man, after saying something in the foriegn language she turned back.

"He's speaking English, he says hold on."

The four girls stared at the man who pulled out a stick from his pocket, he waved it at them and then spoke.

"I apologise about that girls, I forgot you were not English."

They all stared at him, although he was still speaking in English, they could understand him.

"How come we can understand you?" Ichigo gasped, as she was thinking words in japanese and saying them in English.

"What's going on, na no da?" Asked Pudding.

"What is that stick?" Lettuce questioned the man.

"Who put you up to this?" Mint quizzed.

"Why dont you girls be quiet and let him explain?" Zakuro asked bluntly.

As the girls shut up, the man answered.

"In reverse order, no one put me up to this my dear girl. And this 'Stick' is my wand,  
I believe you got your letters so you should know what is going on, and I cast a spell on you."

The five girls stood there, confused, angry and astonished.

"But we aren't witches, and I for one dont even believe they exist, tricks with the eyes!" Ichigo announced.

"Yeah!" the girls exclaimed. Apart from Zakuro who kept looking at Dumbledore silently.

"Now girls, of COURSE you wouldn't know about witches and wizards, we keep our lives almost completely separate from Muggles, but we-" but he was cut short by Mint.

"HOLD ON! What are 'Muggles'?"

"Well, that's what we call people without magical powers, as I was saying we-" He began again but was cut off by Lettuce.

"But aren't WE muggles in that case? Why would we have to come to a wizarding school?"

By now Dumbledore seems a little irritated.  
"Please allow me to finish. We believe that when you girls were enfused with the DNA of animals you gained powers di-"

"Yes we all know that already!" Ichigo stated.

Dumbledore ignored this interruption and carried on.  
"-Gained powers different to the ones you already know of, we believe that somehow you girls became witches without being born that way, but you may have to transform to use them."

"Riiiiiight... but lets say we decided to go to this school, who would protect Tokyo from the aliens"  
Ichigo sounded slightly intrigued.

"Apparently your bosses have already found short term replacements..." Dumbledore coughed.

The five girls just stood there astonished.

"Well, what do you say?" Dumbldore's eyes twinkled behind the half moon glasses.

"I...accept." Muttered Ichigo.

"NANIII?!" Pudding screetched at Ichigo "You're really going to some school for magical people?  
and leave all your friends and Aoyama behind?!"

"Well, my friends don't notice me anymore, and...well...me and Aoyama...broke up..."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!" The other four screamed. 


	4. The Final Week

"Okay this time Eve is locked up in my wardrobe"  
Muffled yells  
"I do not"  
Eve bursts out with duct tape over her mouth.

"Mmmbmmbmbmmmmmble"  
Translation: Own Tokyo mew mew or harry potter!!

Japanese words:  
Hai:Yes.

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!" The four girls chorused. 

"Uhm...yeaah...we both agreed...today...we just lost our feelings for eachother..." Ichigo blushed.

"Well, at least you agreed." Lettuces smiles weakly.

The other girls looked stunned, Dumbledore, who was feeling a little left out, cleared his throat.

"Ahem, yes..well, your parents will be getting a letter. Anyone else going to go with Ms. Momomiya?"

"H...hai.." Lettuce spoke quietly.

"I will na no-" Pudding forgot to end with 'da' she was so shocked.

"Sure, why not?" Zakuro smiled at Dumbledore.

"If Oneesama is going I may as well." Mint shrugged. "We can leave if we don't like it; right?"

"You may leave whenever you wish. Meet me at your workplace on Saturday night, with your bags packed and ready to go. I will take you to England for supplies and then I will leave you with a trusted friend."

And with a small snap, the old man had dissapeared.

* * *

MONDAY MORNING

* * *

"ICHIGO!" a voice yelled happily from downstairs.

"Meugh!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! We got the news!" Ichigo's mother ran into the room, waving her letter.

"Ugh?" Ichigo moaned, when she noticed the letter she gasped, she had never told them about being Mew Ichigo. "Mom! I...I can explain!"

"There's no need to! Its all in the letter!"

Ichigo started to panic.

"My little girl! A genius!" Ichigo's mom dances happily. "I cant believe it! Going to a school for geniuses! We'll miss you so much!"

Ichigo blinks looking stunned, she is being hugged to death but she doesnt understand it, how will it work out if they said she went to a genius school and came back knowing MAGIC? She'll just tell them when she got back...

"I'll make you a big plate of pancakes!"

"No mom, I gotta get to the cafИ!"

"We'll go out to celebrate tonight then."

Ichigo sighed as she got up, got changed and left for the cafИ, she saw two girls heading there too.  
But the cafИ shouldn't be open yet, what are they doing there? as she got closer she noticed they stopped outside, looking a little annoyed, and a little happy.

"Excuse me," Ichigo mumbled as she pushed past them to go enter the cafИ.

"RYOU!! There are two girls outside, buts its too early, what should I do?" Ichigo yelled down the stairs.

"DID YOU GET THEIR NAMES?!" Ryou yelled back as he ran up the stairs into the main area.

"Why would I?" Ichigo asked, looking annoyed.

"Shut up for a moment Strawberry." Ryou yelled down the stairs. "Keiichiro! it's them!"

"It's who?" Lettuce asked Ryou curiously.

"Where Zakuro?" Ichigo asked Mint.

"How would I know?"

"Because your both her friend AND her biggest fan"

Mint sighed. "She's at a photoshoot"

Keiichiro and Ryou walked towards the double doors and flung them open. "Welcome to CafИ Mew Mew girls!"

"Thank you!" The girl with brown hair smiled.

"So we have to work here? With these girls?" The one with black hair asked.

"Ryou? Whats going on?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Girls, meet Gabbi," The one with brown hair bowed. "And Eve Mikorwa." The black haired girl nodded.

"And...They are going to work here because?" Mint set down her tea cup to look at the strangers.

"We're your replacements!" Gabbi and Eve Chorused.

Ichigo and lettuce tripped, dropping plates to the floor, Pudding fell off her beachball, And Mint,  
who had started to drink again, dropped her cup on her lap without noticing.

"Our WHAT?!?!?" They all screetched.

Ryou, Keiichiro, Eve and Gabbi covered their ears.

"Replacements, seeing as your going away for a year, we cant let Tokyo be destroyed." Ryou smirked.

Gabbi tiled her head and smiled at them. "Where do I get changed?"

"Through there." Ichigo pointed behind her, looking annoyed.

The girls looked at the new arrivals as they came through, dressed, Gabbi, in brown and Eve, orange.

"You look nice." Lettuce smiled at them.

"Well, lets get to work then!" Ichigo smiled for the first time that day

* * *

Chapter 5 coming soon, I was gonna do it in here but its really long anyway ; 


	5. Going to England

Alright, here we go, after my computer deleted chapter 5 I wrote it up again.  
Eve is at her friends house now so I can safely say this.  
"I do no"  
phone ringing  
"Yes"  
"HI GABBI"  
"Hi Eve... why did you call me"  
"To say, listen"  
"To what"  
a yell from across the street 

"SHE DOESNT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TOKYO MEW MEW!"

"Sigh"

* * *

SATURDAY MORNING

* * *

Ichigo woke up about 2 hours earlier and began packing her bags, by the time she had finished she had 3 full suitcases thanks to her mom buying her so many clothes. But there was something troubling her.  
"But... if we have to transform to use magic...I have to walk around cat ears, tail and a bright pink costume?!?"

"What were you saying honey?" Her mum asked as she walked into the room.

"Uhm, I was just asking myself if I had everything..." Ichigo smiled

"I didn't know you spoke english..." Ichigo's mum sat on her bed.

"Sudden abilities always surprise people." she smiles at her mum. "I know that more than anyone"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"I'll miss you Ichigo.."

"I'll miss you too." Ichigo rests her head on her mum's shoulder.

* * *

SADTURDAY EVENING

* * *

"Ichigo!! Your bus is here!" Ichigo's dad yells up the stairs.

"COMING!" Slipping on a pink shoulder-bag Ichigo ran down the stairs.

"Have you got everything?" Ichigo's mum asked.

"Um...everything...NYAH?!" Ichigo ran back up the stairs leaving her parents looking puzzled.

"...Nyah?" Ichigo's dad asked her mum.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Grabbing her pendant from under her pillow, Ichigo stuffed it into the bag and ran downstairs.

"Okay! All set." Ichigo smiled and hugged both her parents tightly.  
"I'll miss you SOOO MUCH!"

"We'll miss you too honey." Both her parents hugged her back.

The bus driver honked his horn, and Ichigo ran towards it "COMING!"

"Write to us as soon as you can Ichigo!" Her mum called after her.

"I WILL!" Ichigo yellled back.

"And stay away from any bo- OUCH!" Her dad began but was hit on the head by her mum's newspaper.

As the bus drove off Ichigo waved to her parents, who had tear stains on their cheeks.

"Hi Ichigo" Lettuce smiled from opposite her.

"Huh? OH! Hi guys." Ichigo said as she noticed the other 4 mews were already in the bus.

Ichigo looked at the driver, who was wearng sunglasses and a hat,  
speeding up.

"Umm...You're going quite high over the speed limit sir." Ichigo spoke with a worried tone.

The driver took off his sunglasses and hat."Thats because the cafИ is being attacked by a chimera animal."

"RYOU?!" The mews asked, even Zakuro who hadn't been paying attention.

"Hold on!" Ryou yelled as they braked suddenly sending everyone flying.

"We're here." Ryou said pointedly.

"TRYING TO KILL US ARE YOU?" Ichigo screetched in his ear.

"No, but you seem to want to deafen me. Now get out there and Help Mango and Orange!"

"Who?"

Ryou sighed."Gabbi and Eve."

"Oh." The mews ran out the door, and transformed.

"RIBBON...FRUIT SALAD SURPRISE!" They heard two voices yell.

There was a flash of light and the chimera animal turned back into a squirrel, two mews came out, one dressed in a brownish costume covered in pink bows and the other in an orange costume, decorated with black stripes.

"Hey guys!" Mew Orange smiled at them.

"Hi.." Mango grumbled.

"Whats wrong na no da?" Pudding asked Mango.

"I HATE pink bows."

"Sucks for you then." Mint smirked.

"Mint..." Growled Ichigo.

Suddenly there was a flash of brilliant white light, and Dumbledore arrived on the scene.

"Hello girls." He smiled.

The girls turned their attention to the old tin can that Dumbledore was picking up.

"Okay what's with the can?" Mint asked the old man.

"This is what will take you to England." Dumbledore smiled again at them.

"...?" The seven girls just stood there, confused.

"I think you better go now." Ryou told Gabbi and Eve, who had de-transformed.

"Hai." And they ran off.

Dumbledore sighed. "This, girls, is a portkey, Think of it as a...teleportation device? Everyone has to be touching it to use it, and it will activate without us if we dont all touch it within..say.  
thirty seconds."

Still a little confused, and disgusted, they all touched the can.  
Nobody noticed the small disk of a gel-like substance land and stick to Ichigo's bag.

"3. 2. 1!" Dumbledore said quietly, as the other girls touched the can with one hand and held all their baggage in the other hand.

Suddenly there was what felt like a wirlwind, they all felt pulled away from the can, and their baggage pulled away from them, Ichigo was just about to let go as they fell with a thud to a wooden floor.

* * *

Hope you enjoy it and review. I'll keep writing if you guys keep reviewing.  
Oh, and sorry for the OC's in the latest chapters, I had to use replacements.

Bursts in person who spellchecks story; EVE har har har  
"And we rule with our FRUIT SALAD! So write good reviews."

Shoves Eve aside  
"Sorry about her."

Yell from eve  
"ORANGE JUIIIIIICEEEE"

"Great."


	6. The Leaky Cauldron

Peers around I- Peers around Do- Peers around Squished by Eve  
NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR HARRY POTTER!  
I'm just letting you do it in future.  
-  
The five Mews lay on the floor, too dizzy to get up, Ichigo lifted up her spinning head and looked about, the place looked like an old fashioned hotel room, with two four-poster beds, a wooden chair and desk, with a, large, unclean window. 

"Ugh where are we...?"

THUMP! Someone was knocking on the door.

THUMP! They knocked again.

The five mews got up, terrified and crawled to the edge of the room. The door made a 'chink' sound as it flung open revealing a very large man with scruffy hair and beard, wearing some sort of animal skin coat.

"'Ello there kids...'cept you," The man gestured at Zakuro "You're all grown up." The man laughed gruffly and squeezed through the door.

The five girls were still pressed up against the wall looking up at the man when Ichigo asked.

"W...who are you..."

The man looked a little ruffled. "My name's Rubius 'Agrid, keeper of keys at 'ogwarts." The man smiled proudly.

The girls looked at each other, he seemed friendly enough, and he was from hogwarts, maybe this was the 'friend' Dumbledore was talking about, they looked about, where WAS Dumbledore? Hagrid, noticing that they were, smiled.

"Dumbledore has to run errands back at 'ogwarts, 'e left me in charge of yers. Now, split up yer rooms, this is fer two of yous and the room opposite is fer three. I'll come back in about an hour."

Hagrid walked out of the room leaving the mews astonished.

"Well, lets sort out the rooms, Lettuce, Pudding and I will go in one room, Mint and Zakuro in here.  
okay?" Ichigo announced, Lettuce and Pudding smiled, Zakuro looked indifferent and Mint, euphorious.

After about 45 minutes the girls were all in one room, chatting, Mint was sitting on a chair, Zakuro on a chest of drawers, Ichigo and Lettuce laid on their beds, and pudding was lying in a hammock she had created using two of the fours posts and her bedsheets. Relaxing they hadn't spoken for about five minutes.

"I don't get you Ichigo." Mint piped up.

"Hm?" Ichigo looked at Mint.

"Some guy you don't know shows up and tells you you can go to some wizard school in England, and you say yes straight away. What about Tokyo? What about your family, and your friends?"

"They already have replacments for us, I'll miss my family of course, but I don't think my 'friends'  
will miss me." Ichigo said this; but secretly she was thinking "But mainly I just want to get away from 'him'"

"Ichigo? Are you alright? You're frowning." Lettuce asked worriedly.

"Hm? Oh I'm fine Lettuce, don't worry," Ichigo smiled, "And anyway," Ichigo turned to Mint. "I didn't hear YOU complaining."

Mints looked down and suddenly there was a loud knock on the door, Pudding fell out of her hammock and onto the floor.

"Owie!" Pudding exclaimed.

Hagrid walked in the door and announced "Well girls? Yah ready?"

They looked at Hagrid.

"Ready for what, na no da?" Pudding rubbed her sore head.

"To get all the stuff yeh need fer 'Ogwarts of course! I got yer lists 'ere." He passed the lists of equipment around.

"But...Hagrid...Could you tell us... where we are?" Zakuro stood up, the other girls looked at her,  
they hadn't thought about that.

"Yer in the Leaky Cauldron, in London. All types of wizard folk here."

"We can get this stuff in London?" Ichigo asked, for she had been to London before with Aoyama, and had never seen any 'wands' or even a place called 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"If you know where to go, now come on, we dont 'ave long." He jerked his head towards the door and walked off, the Mews trying to keep up with him.

When they walked down the stairs and saw the small pub they all gasped, there where floating bottles,  
a teenager about Lettuce's age, a charming a piece of rope like a snake, and many other odd sights.

"'ere we are." Hagrid turned them to a brick wall just outside. He tapped some of the bricks and they began to twist out and form the shape of an arch.

The girls gasped, they had never seen anything like what was through that arch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GAH this is annoying isnt it? I have to get all the background and as that so far is already 6 chapters I have a feeling this will be a looooong story '

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more Harry Potter characters in the next one hopefully. Review please.

Eve staggers through the door  
"LONG? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What's wong with long?"

"TOO MUCH CORRECTING TO DO" Collpases

Ehehe..."


	7. A Day in Diagon Alley

Sticks head out of closet and peers around  
Whispers And now for my disclaimer...I do not own tok-hmhmhhmhmmmm!!!!

Eve:Mew Orange HAS ARRIVED! Now...she does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Harry Potter because if she did Lettuce would be with Aoyama and she would marry Kisshu.

HRMRMMMMHMMMM!

Takes gag off

You are SO evil.

Eve:ORANGE JUICE!

MYAAAAHHHHHH!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five girls stood there in awe as they looked at the street, bustling with men and women dressed in robes and wearing pointed hats. They looked about and saw stores, selling what looked like broomsticks.  
But what caught their main attention was the last white building with a large metal sign that read 'Gringotts.  
"I wanna go in there, na no da!" Pudding smiled up at Hagrid. "Can we? Can we?!" She paused. "What is it?"

Hagrid chuckled "That's Gringotts that is, the wizard bank!" The girls looked at Hagrid "O' course ya can! Need money fer yer books 'nd that don't yeh?"

"But, We dont have any English money." Ichigo looked up at Hagrid.

"Dun worry, yer parents gave the school some extra money, 'nd got put in 'ere." Hagrid looked at Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce. Zakuro sniffed and Pudding still looked happy.

As they entered the girls stood stil, terrified.

"W...w..what are those...?" Mint stammered

"Goblins."

"G..goblins??" Ichigo stared at Hagrid.

"Dont mess with goblins. a'right, 'ere's yer keys, 'fraid I wont be comin' with ye, I can't stick 'em Carts."

The girls looked at him as he gave them their keys. "Carts?" Lettuce asked.

"at's right, go up to there and give em yer keys, remember yer numbers!" Hargid nudged them in the direction of a counter.

Zakuro stood at the counter, the others behind her, looking scared. Taking the keys from the girls Zakuro put them onto the desk.

The goblin took the keys and nodded. "Felnok, These vaults. Two carts." It spoke with a rasp in its voice.

Another goblin walked out from behind the counter and led the girls to a door. It opened the door to reveal two things that looked like high tech mining carts.

"Three in the back, two in the front." The goblin muttered as it opened the doors and got in the front.

The girls got in and sat on the seats, Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro in the back cart, Ichigo and Pudding in the front.

The goblin pulled down a lever and suddenly the girls were catapulted down the dark tunnel at breakneck speed.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!" Ichigo screamed as she gripped the sides of the cart, to the annoyance of the goblin.

"Whooooo!!!!" pudding jumped up and was flung out of the front cart only to land on Zakuro, who also being grappled on each arm by Mint and Lettuce, Ichigo turned about to look at them but was flug forwards a few inches as the stopped.

"Vault 546. Key please." Ichigo pulls out her key and gave it to the goblin, still shaking. As they watched the vault open the breathed in, there waqs a pile of gold coins. "Take your money and hurry up." The goblin spoke up.

Ichigo took a purseful of gold, awestruck and sat back in the cart with the others, holding tightly onto the rail.

After visiting all five vaults the girls were considerably shaken up. Mint and Zakuro both had much bigger piles of gold than the others of course, but they were all stunned by the amount of money they had.  
As the walked out of the building they joined Hagrid who then took them to an old looking shop with a sign that read "Olivanders"

There was a soft tinkle of a bell as they walked in, looking about the girls stood in a group anxiously.  
An old man walked slowly behind the counter to see the girls, he was startled by the array of ages but smiled slightly as he asked "First wands?" Hagrid nodded and the man looked at the girls "Which is your wand arms?" The girls looked confused. "I'm right handed I guess." Ichigo piped up, the other girls confirmed the same. Lettuce looked at the others "Dont we have to be transformed to use magic?" Ichigo sighed and pulled out her pendant. "I suppose so."

The old man walked back in and looked at the five girls with animal ear, tails, wings etc, astonished,  
the girls just stood there looking shy and a little annoyed

"W..well try these." the man puts the wands on the table.

After trying out the wands they all found ones that worked perfectly for them, they detransformed and left to get uniforms, after that they decided to get their books.

The other girls walked into a bookstore called Flourish and Blotts but Ichigo got sidetracked by a small black cat in the window of the shop oposite.

"Ichigo! Come on!" Mint shouted at her when they realised she hadnt gone into the store.

As Ichigo walked to the story it suddenly opened and she crashed into the person coming through it, they dropped their books which fell to the floor, hurriedly Ichigo began to pick them up while apologizing.

"I'm really sorry, I didnt mea-" Ichigo picked up the last book and looked at the boy she had crashed into. The first thing she saw was a pair of emerald green eyes, so deep she felt ike she was falling into them, behind some broken glasses, next she noticed a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead, his jet black hair falling down messily across his face.

Ichigo breathed in as the boy spoke "It was my fault, I wasnt looking where I was going." The boy smiled causing Ichigo to swoon as he walked past her, a boy with red hair and freckles and a a girl with bushy brown hair followed him.

Later that night Ichigo flopped onto her bed, surrounded by books, a cauldron, a set of bronze scales,  
her wand and various other items. Her black cat paced about on the bed before lying down and going to sleep and her snowy white owl hooted. The three girls were all looking at a ticket Hagrid had given them. It looked like an ordinary train ticket except that the platform was platform nine and three quaters.

"Surely this platform doesn's exsist...?" Lettuce looked at Ichigo.

"Hey, you never know. It doesn't seem as farfetched as some of the things we've experienced today."Ichigo smiled at Lettuce and noticed Pudding staring out of the window solemnly.

"By the way Pudding, who's taking care of your brothers and sister?" Ichigo asked.

"Ms. Rosbee, Heicha's teacher, but I'll be visiting them all at christmas..." Pudding continued staring.

The three girls stay silent for a minute or so.

"Well, let's get to sleep, we have a BIG day tomorrow..." Ichigo walked over to the candles and blew them out.

They all muttered goodnight and went to sleep almost straight away, had they stayed up for a few more minutes they would've seen the silhouette that had just appeared outside the window.

-  
Alright! Chapter 7, the first appearance of Harry! yaaaaaaaaaay Phew, this is hard.

Eve: Its hard for me too you know!

Yeah okay, whatever.

Alright! Done! Review please, I'll get onto writing chapter 8 now.

Eve: Not whatever! You "Misstype" as you call it like hell!

Oh shut up.

Eve: You'll pay for that...


	8. The Hogwarts Express

Gabbi:Hi! So this is page eight now as you know I am usually interrupted for my disclaimer so this time I'm just getting Eve to do it hides

[5 Minutes Later

Gabbi: Ehm...Eve...do the disclaimer.  
Eve: No.  
Gabbi: Why?  
Eve: Because it's no fun without interrupting you.  
Gabbi: Sigh  
Gabbi: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Harry Potter. Wow you didn't interrupt me!  
Eve: Yup.  
Gabbi: Cool on with the story.  
Eve: About time.  
Gabbi: Why can't I ever get the last word?  
Eve: Because you suck.  
Gabbi: Thanks.  
Eve: Anytime.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...I TOLD you there was not such thing as platform nine and three quaters!" Mint argued with Ichigo, they had been arguing for about ten minutes and it was ten forty five. They had got there early so they wouldn't miss the train, but they couldn't even find it, yet alone board it.

"Well you COULD help look for it!!"

"WELL SO COULD YOU!"

Ichigo sighed, suddenly she saw a group of bright red, haired teenagers and couldn't help but look, one thing was obvious, there was a boy with jet black hair amongst them.

"Guys, you see those people with the red hair?" Ichigo whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I think they're going to Hogwarts."

"Go ask them then." Mint sniggered.

"Alright I will!" Ichigo straightend up and walked over to the group with the others, they became more reassured when they saw the large trunks and the owls.

"Excuse me," Ichigo asked one of the red haired boys, he turned around and she realised it was the boy she saw the day before.

"Yeah? Hey, I've seen you before..."

"I bumped into... him Yesterday." Ichigo gestured at the boy with black hair.

"Oh yeah," A girl with brown hair turned around, she smiled at Ichigo and said.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" Ichigo and the group behind her nodded. "First year?"

"Could you show us the way to the platform?" Zakuro smiled at the girl, the girl looked taken aback as she looked at the group more closely and saw their ages.

"Sure..."

"You see that barrier there?" The girls nodded again. "You can walk through it, see?" She eyed the two red haired boys who started running towards the barrier together, suddenly, just as they were about to crash,  
they dissapeared through the barrier.

"Best to run."

"Hermione! Ron! Your turn!" A red haired woman spoke loudly.

The girls watched again and followed them, as all five ran, Lettuce tripped over, Ichigo pulled back and helped her, then, just as they were about to crash into the wall they ran into a clear space, as they looked about they saw a sign "Platform Nine and Three Quaters, Hogwarts Express."

"Ichigo, Come on! We have two minutes!" Lettuce pulled Ichigo to the cabin where the others were, but as they got there they saw that if they joined them it would be a very cramped journey, so they got into the empty cabin opposite.

After about ten minutes the train was moving at full speed. The door to their cabin slid open and the girl with bushy brown hair stood there. "Do you mind if we squeeze in? The whole train is packed."

Ichigo and Lettuce shrugged, it was nice to have someone else with them, the girl walked in and two boys followed her, it was the boy with black hair and the red haired boy from the station.

"Your Hermione, right?" Lettuce smiled at the girl.

"Yes, thats right, this is Ron," She gestured "And Harry."

"Alright" Lettuce poked Ichigo who had zoned out when Harry had entered the cabin.

"Well...I haven't seen you before." Harry looked at them both.

"Oh, its our first time." The trio looked surprised.

"How old are you?" Ron asked.

"Well I'm twelve and Lettuce is fourteen" Ichigo smiled.

Ron burst out laughing. "Your name is LETTUCE?!" she blushed deep red.

"Ron! I'm sorry." Hermione glared.

"What's your name?" Harry asked Ichigo

"Uh, Ichigo...means...strawberry." Ron burst out laughing again, this time Ichigo blushed. Ron stopped laughing and stared at her, along with Harry and Hermione.

"...What?...Oh no..." Ichigo looked and Lettuce, she nodded. "NYAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Ichigo buried her face in her hands.

"..." The trio stared, wide eyed, then Harry leant forwards and touched one of them, they twitched.

"Thats a nice name."

Ichigo looked up at Harry, and sat up again, her cat ears dissapeared just before a girl in Hogwarts robes opened the door.

"Time to get changed."

Ichigo, Lettuce and Hermione looked at Harry and Ron.

"Maybe we should go into our friend's cabin." Lettuce pointed out.

"Good idea." They walked across to the other girl's cabin, but couldn't help hearing Ron mutter "But she had green hair!" Lettuce blushed again as they entered the cabin.

"Hey guys."

"Hey," The three girls chorused.

"Well, how are we going to do this?" Zakuro asked. None of the saw Hermione come in.

"I suppose we have to transform, though I am NOT Wearing my outfit."

"Yeaaaah." The girls agreed, but pulls out their pendants, Hermione looked at them all as they transformed,  
gaping.

After they tranformed they looked at each other.

"Your lucky Lettuce, you dont get these." Ichigo pointed to her ears and tail. It was then they remembered about Hermione, who was sitting down, staring at the animal girls, unable to speak.

"Uhhhhh" Mint blinked slightly. "How do we explain this?"

"No...need.." Hermione still looked shocked.

"Now, the question is, how do we take these off?" Zakuro loooked at the others.

They all looked at their costumes. "Mint, you, have a zip!" Mint looked down at her chest. "so I do.."

Mint unzipped her minidress and got out of it, then she changed into normal clothes. "This is odd...my clothes already have holes for the wings."

"Yeap that's what happens." Ichigo smiled. "Now find my zip."

Later on, after they had all gotten changed, Lettuce, Hermione and Ichigo all went over to the other cabin.

The boys looked at the two girls who blushed, they were now wearing Hogwarts robes over some extra clothes.

"Yeah okay, I'm a cat and she's a fish, get over it." Ichigo was a little frustrated, it had taken the whole team plus Hermione to get her out of that damned costume.

" A fi-" Ron began but shut up as Hermione glared.

"I like your hair." Harry smiled at Ichigo.

"Thanks." Ichigo reached up for her bag and the train came to a halt, she over ballenced and fell ontop of Harry "... I'm SO SORRY!" She got off sharpish and bowed down.

"Its okay..." He got up and walked towards the door. "See you at the feast." He waved, then left.

Ichigo and Lettuce grabbed their bags and walked off the train and they met with the others.

"Hey girls" Ichigo waved, her tail flicking, Lettuce was blushing as all the students stared at the five girls.

"So where do we go?" Mint asked, she looked calm and cool, though it became obvious that she was copying Zakuro's face.

"First years! First years over 'ere!" The girls turned around to see Hagrid standing with a group of kids surrounding him, they walked up, this was easy as the station was mainly clear already and the first years parted as they walked up.

"Everyone 'ere? Good, this way!" Hagrid lead them to a small dock.

After being directed to their boats the first years set off, as they sailed past some branches obscuring their view, The whole group gasped as they saw their first glimpse of hogwarts.

-  
MAN THAT CHAPTER WAS LONG!  
Sorry about that guys, I really wanted to cover all that in this chapter '

Oh by the way, if you like random IxR, check out Eve's profile, 'Jhaede' she has one heck of a story there.

Oh, by the way, again, Just to let you guys know, Gabbi and Eve are NOT our real names, just the names of our mews, I have had a few messages about that. Infact Eve's name is Gabbi...she thinks I named my character after her...

Eve bursts in YOU SO DID

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Whatever.

WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HAVE THE LAST WORD DAMNIT

BECAUSE YOU SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

Nuff said...

Yup. Gabbi sets on fire with steam coming out of her ears Giggle. 


	9. The Sorting

"Hi everyone! It's Gabbi here with myyyyy big brother!" pulls in a tall teenager with brown hair looking annoyed.

"He has something to tell you!"

"-sigh- Alright, alright, J-"

"NOT MY REAL NAME!"

"Okay... Gabbi does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Harry Potter...can I go now?"

"Annnd?"

"-Sigh- FINE! And Gabbi's story does not completely suck."

"Good boy, now you can go back to your computer."

"Thank you."

"OOOOON WITH THE STORY!!!"

"Moo."

"GO BACK TO YOUR COMPUTER!" shoos her brother away.

Eve appears

"Because she did not let me do the disclaimer she will die at the end of this fanfic."

"Ehm...do all take your time reading -tip toes away-"

"-grabs collar- not so fast."

"A HOO...-crying noises-"

"FRENCH TOAST"  
------------------

The was a thump as a figure fell off the train's roof. "That...was painful..." The figure got up and looked about. "Hmm, he must've already gone, well I guess thats alright...woah my head...he was right, I shouldn't have ridden on the roof..." the figure staggered off, holding their head.

Meanwhile

The mews and the other first years had docked and had walked into a large hall, clustered together, the mews were away from the group, apart from pudding who was lost somewhere in the crowd.

A strict looking woman walked briskly up to the group.

"In a few minutes you will enter the great hall to the feast, before you may take your seats, however, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I suggest you smarten yourselves up. You may leave your bags, they will be taken up to your rooms separately."

The woman walked though the large double doors which supposedly lead to the great hall, suddenly, the room buzzed with the voices of the 1st years.

"how do you think they'll sort us?"

"Dunno..."

"I heard from two guys on the train they make you fight monsters!"

Mint and Ichigo looked at eachother, then, in unison, they shrugged and said "We're good then."

"I cant believe it!" A voice came from above the group, they all looked up to see a group of ghosts floating above them.

The mews looked at Ichigo who had gone pale.

"This is the 5th time this year! Why wont they accept it!" One ghost seemed outraged

"Just admit it Nick, you aren't what the hunt wants." Another ghost was smiling sympathetically.

"WHY was I cursed with that infernal death! Why was I cursed with THIS!" The ghost pulls on one of his ears.

The children gasped together, Ichigo, on the other hand, let out an almighty shriek, so loud that the hall was ringing afterwards as the ghost's head swung off his neck and hanged there on a hinge-like bit of skin.

"Oh great, Nick, you've gone and scared the first years!" a ghost girl around their ages floated down to them.

"Hang on... you look a bit old for first year." The ghost looked at them, and then pudding "and you too young..." The ghost realised something and looked at the girls again. "what with the animal girls?"

"Hey, you shut up! At least I'm not DEAD!" Mint took a step forward.

"Whatever." The ghost girl flew through Mint, who shivered.

"Ahem." The girls turned around to see the woman, standing behind them.

The girls laughed nervously and backed away behind the first years.

"Follow me." The woman walked towards the double doors with the cluster of frightents children/mews, even Zakuro's fur was standing on end.

The group walked out infront of the huge crowd sitting at long tables with hanging above them depicting the house.

The mews were the last through the door, the crowd stopped chatting and the room went silent, everyone was staring at Ichigo.

"Why are they staring at me?"

"Because you a CAT GIRL? MAYBE?" yelled Mint

"Yeah but you're a bird girl! Why dont they stare at you, or the others?"

"Dunno, maybe because you have pink hair?"

"Sigh..."

"I can't see NA NO DAAAAA!" Pudding whines.

Sighing, Zakuro picked up Pudding so she could see.

"What is that? Is that a hat? Hehe its like a wizards hat!" Mint was peering over the crowd on her tip toes

"What happened to you?" Ichigo bonked Mint on the head.

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting different."

"Well EXCUSE ME! I just found out about a whole WORLD I didn't know about!"

"Ahem." The two girls froze and turned around as they saw the woman behind them, the whole hall was silent.

"I will call you names and you will put on the sorting hat." the woman gestured to the hat, the girls looked at it, then the woman, then the hall. The students were all staring at the hat.

The hat twitched. The mews stared at it, not believing what they just saw. It twitched again.

Suddenly the hat began to sing, the five girls boggled as they watched and listened.

[After the song, because I cant find my 1st book and I cant be bothered writing one out.

"..." A few of the new pupils stayed silent and unmoving while everybody else clapped.

"NANO DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Pudding jumped up ontop of the new students.

"Ahem. Please come up when your name is called."

"...So...we just put on the hat?" Ichigo and the mews were still looking stunned

"Aizawa Mint." Mint walked up calmly and cooly, then sat on the stool and pulled the hat over her head,  
Ichigo giggled at the fact that it covered most of her face

"Gryffindor!!" The girls jumped as the hat yelled it out, Mint fell off the chair and flew up to keep her self from falling onto the floor.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the crowd oohed and ahhed and you could hear a few giggles in there too!

Mint landed on the floor and went over to the table which was clapping and cheering the most.

After a few more names had been called "Fong, Pudding" was heard. The monkey girl jumped over the crowd and landed on the stool, she then pulled the hat over her head, It covered her all the way down past the neck.

"GRYFFINDOR!!" Pudding jumped up, took off the hat and went to the table that was still.

"Fujiwara Zakuro." Was called out a short while after.

The crowd hushed as the model walked out, not only did she have animal ears and a tail, but she looked way too old for first year.

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

"What.. again? Lettuce, do you see a pattern here?" Ichigo leant over to her as Zakuro got off the stool and walked cooly down to the Gryffinfor table, the hall was silent. The eyes of every male student in the hall were on her.

"How weird is this? I mean, all of the animal girls are going into Gryffindor." A student muttered.

"You got a problem with that?" Ichigo hissed at the boy bearing her cat-like teeth.

"N..nope!"

"Ichigo don't mess with the kids, please?" Lettuce pulled a grinning Ichigo back.

When Lettuce's name was called out she blushed and walked up to the stool, as she pulled on the hat you could see her crimson face.

"GRYFFINDOR!!" The hat yelled she jumped up, took it off her head and walked to the table, well, she tried to.

Loud laughter was heard as the girl tripped down the stairs and landed face down, her robes covering her head.

Blushing furiously she got up and pulling down her skirt, ran to the table to join the other three.

After a couple more Ichigo's name was called up, she walked confidently up to the stool and put on the hat. There were a few giggles as she felt her tail twitch but other than that she was alright.

"GRYFFINDOR!!!!" The hat called out and Ichigo bounced up, she jumped off the stool and strode to the cheering table, looking around she saw a few familiar faces, there was Harry, and his friends, sitting in a group of boys with red hair like Ron, two of these boys who looked like twins were cheering.

"We get the freaks! We get the freaks!" Then they smiled at the five girls who were sitting in a group.

The girls sat watching as the rest of the first years were sorted.

After a while something happened that caught the girls' attention, a girl walked up to the hat.

The girl smirked slightly, she had an evil-looking face with sharp eyes, she had a black headband on over her silvery hair and was wearing blue-ish black clothes under her robes.

"SLYTHERIN!!"

The girl took off the hat and walked slowly to the table with a straight face, she was staring at Ichigo.

Ichigo stared back, hypnotised by the girls stare.

-  
A/N: I'm SOOOO sorry it took so long, I started school on the 31st and I've been REALLY busy. I'm sorry if I got some dialogue wrong, I can't believe I've lost the first book! The one time I need it.  
Also I had to skip the actual song because I can't copy it from the book and I can't think up another ' sorry about that.

Eve: Gabbiiii, I'm coming..

EEP! flees

Eve: EHEEEHEEEHEEEE 


	10. A Long Day's End

**Eve:** Well hello there people!

**Gabbi:** Wahhhh!

**Eve:** You thought I killed her at the end of the last chapter, right? Well guess what! She's NOT DEAD!

**Gabbi:** Just maimed and tortured.

**Eve:** T'is your fault for not letting me do the disclaimer AND for being lazy and not updating something around A YEAR.

**Gabbi:** Ahoo...

**Eve: **Well I best not delay this any longer for you people...Gabbi does NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew OR Harry Potter!

_______________________________________________________________

As the girl sat down at the green table she looked away from Ichigo, but not before she gave her a surprisingly Mint-like sneer.

"Wha-" Ichigo was cut short as Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent.

"Greetings to all students returning, and to all new students. I hope you'll enjoy learning here at Hogwarts. But for now, without further ado, may the feast begin!" He raised his hands and the hall burst into cheers and chatter, the mews suddenly noticed all the plates were laden with food, most of which they had never seen before.

The girls tilted their heads to look up and down the table, to see what other people were eating. Then, giving up hope, tried a bit of everything.

"Yummy! Pudding feels like she's in heaven na no da!!" The child munched on the food while the other girls sweat dropped.

"Although, it is nice!" Ichigo beamed, if only there was-

"You'll want to save some room for desert." said a brown haired boy leaning over to Ichigo.

A little while later, as the last few people finished, the food disappeared to be replaced by cakes, sweets, ice cream, fruit, you name it! The girls stared in awe, even Zakuro, who had been watchful of what she had been eating gave in, and the Mews began their second course.

"Nyaaaaaaaa..." Ichigo leant back in her chair. "So niiicce..."

"Mmmmm…" Lettuce did the same.

"So full..." Mint stretched her arms slightly.

"Na no daaaaaa..." Pudding yawned. The hall hushed as a sound came from the staff table.

"Now that we are fed and watered, I have a few announcements to give. Firstly, to all first years. Let it be known you should be aware that the forest in the grounds are forbidden to ALL pupils, second, no magic is to be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held the second week of term and, we have a new Defence against the Dark-arts teacher, Professor A Ichor." A man with short hair hidden underneath a wizards hat, dressed in a purple-ish blue robe stood up and nodded courtly.

"Please make his job as pleasant as possible. And now before we all leave for bed, let us sing the school song!" The man flicked his wand and a golden ribbon flew out of it, twisting its way into words. "Everyone pick your favourite tune, and off we go!"

The school sang out at different speeds, no one sang the same tune apart from the girls, completely by accident, they sang to the tune of Koi Wa La Mode.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we forgot,

Just do your best we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot!"

When everyone had finished the school clapped, it was almost deafening, Dumbledore was the one who clapped the hardest.

"Music! The joy it spreads could not be spread by any other means! Now, bedtime. Off you go!"

The first years, all followed their house prefects through the crowd of other pupils, out of the Great Hall, and up a marble staircase, to come to a large, very tall place, that they couldn't see the ceiling of. However, that wasn't what amazed them. There were staircases, and looking up, they saw some of them move about, changing direction, there were paintings too, but the people in them moved also, some even left one only to appear in another!

"Ne, Ichigo, was it just me or did the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher seem familiar?" Mint yawned a little.

"A bit, I can't quite place his face though…" Ichigo looked at the other Mews who shook their head.

"This place is amaz-EEK!" Lettuce's right foot had gone onto a step that vanished!

"Lettuce!" the three girls yelled and grabbed her hand before she fell down, Zakuro turned around and sighed at them, before continuing to climb the staircases now that Lettuce was safe.

After a while, they reached a large portrait of a fat woman dressed in robes. The prefect stood tall, squared his shoulders and said "Uricarn." The first years watched the portrait swing open, and stepped through it, one by one the children gasped as they took in the sight of the Gryffindor common room.

It was large with a big fireplace on one side, various sized couches scattered around. There were two spiral stair cases that were on opposite sides of the room, they were told that one lead up to the boys' dormitory, and one the girls'. The five Mews entered one after the other, landing gracefully except for Lettuce, who tripped over the portrait and was caught by one of the prefects. The Mew's sat down on one of the couches and began talking about all the strange things they had seen in the past few days, worrying about classes, and what had happened at the sorting ceremony. Pudding had left while the girls were talking and had disappeared up to their room.

"Did you see the last girl who was put in Slytherin? I swear she glared at me!" Ichigo exclaimed in an exasperated voice.

"Oh Ichigo, I'm sure that wasn't the case." Lettuce reassured her friend.

"Well, it isn't as if anyone else hadn't been staring at you during the ceremony." Minto changed her tone to one that sounded more suspicious. "I swear that some of those boys looked up my skirt when I fell over. Don't you think that's terrible, Onee-sama?" After not hearing a response from her idol, Minto looked over to see Zakuro staring a pair of young girls, looking apprehensively at each other- or into space. It wasn't clear which.

"Zakuro-San?" Ichigo waved and touched Zakuro on the leg, who then blinked her eyes and looked back at Ichigo, it appeared that she had been staring into space.

"Sorry… I was just thinking about that Professor…" Zakuro seemed like she was planning to continue, but before she did the two girls came up, looking scared.

"Excuse me, but um, a-are you the…um, Tokyo Mew Mews?" asked one of the girls, she looked slightly underweight, had pale skin, freckles, dark hair that, when tied back in a pony tail, reached the bottom of her shoulder blades, and dark green eyes hidden behind a pair of metal-rimmed glasses.

"Ye-es…" Ichigo looked at the girls, then back at the Mews, who were just as perplexed as she was. She jumped as the girl hopped, turned to her shocked friend, exclaimed an 'I told you so!' and did a small dance in a circle.

The other girl, who was of similar size to her friend (if a few inches taller) had short, straight mousy brown hair that reached her shoulders, brown eyes, and a small, heart shaped choker around her neck.

"Ahem, w-what my friend means to say, is that we've seen you on the news, th- the muggle news, I mean, and we're HUGE fans of yours." She was interrupted by the girl with glasses.

"Big BIG fans!" She jumped in excitement. "I LOVE watching you guys! I thought you were muggles but of course you're not, I mean, I've never seen magic like the attacks you use on the alien, what's going to happen now that you're away from Tokyo? I mean, who's going to defend against the aliens?!" The girl spoke very quickly and even the translation spell that Dumbledore had cast on the girls didn't help much at this speed. They turned one after the other to Zakuro who sighed and spoke to the girl.

"Thank you." she spoke with a slight accent. "We didn't know either until the headmaster told us. I'm sure that our replacements; Mew Orange, and Mango, will hold up fine in Tokyo." By now the Mews had gathered a crowd that had apparently been too scared to come up to the Mews themselves. "Also, when you talk to my friends and I could you slow down a little bit? It's hard to understand you when you're going at such a pace." Zakuro smiled at the girl, who apologized.

"You know these girls?" And older boys strode up to them, he looked like a third year and Ichigo noticed that she had seen him during the ceremony.

"Yes! Well, on TV, they're super heroes who defend the city of Tokyo against the attacks of the evil aliens, Oh!" She turned to the mews once more "My name is Emily, and this is-" She was interrupted by her friend, who still had a calm air about her, much like Zakuro.

"My name is Amy." She nodded at the boy to show that he could start talking.

"Riiight… well, can I ask you a question?"

"Not if it's about our animal parts."

"Oh…" The boy looked embarrassed.

"Is it about our animal parts?"

"A bit… yes…"

"What is it?" Ichigo sighed.

"How did you get them? And why do you have them?"

"A high-school-aged genius and another, older man, injected up with animal DNA during an earthquake so we'd be able to fight the aliens. As for why they show? My guess is it's a fetish." Ichigo seemed very bored during the whole speech, and especially at the last section.

"Oh… I see…" The boys walked away quickly.

The rest of the evening lasted a short time, the people in the common room became more used to the sites of the ears, tails, and wings. After an hour or so a prefect broke up the group saying that it was lights out soon, and that all the students needed to go to their rooms.

The four climbed the stairs and entered the rooms to find Pudding fast asleep on one of the five four poster beds, the drapes had fallen off their hooks from her weight, apparently, and she had fallen asleep under them. Ichigo and the others got ready for bed quietly, so not to wake her up. They lay in their beds, awake.

"Well it has been an eventful day, lets have a good nights sleep and… and…" But Zakuro didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, and with a yawn, fell asleep, along with the other Mews.


	11. First School Morning

Holy crap 11 chapters. What's going on? Not quite as long a distance between updates this time, but still. I havn't been in a writing mood recently what with school and everything, but I'll write down a few things every now and then.

Without further ado, I present chapter 11. I do not own Harry Potter or Tokyo Mew Mew

It was early morning, probably around 6 thirty AM, though Minto didn't think to look at the clock; She stared out the window over the grounds, marvelling at the huge grounds. She was still used to waking up very early each morning so that she would be wide awake for her ballet practices every day. It was odd how their sleeping schedules had not been thrown off by the travelling, but she supposed it was something to do with magic, something that had thrown off her, and her team mate's lives all together.

A while later Zakuro awoke. She stumbled around in the baggy T-shirt she had fallen asleep in. Minto turned to watch her as the sun slowly crept it's way over the horizon, Zakuro had obviously not noticed her as she moves around, not nearly as gracefully as usual. It was a strange sight. Zakuro usually woke up before Minto when they happened to share a room, so she had never seen her just out of bed. Without her usual make up her skin gave a pale glow, that seemed less healthy than usual, and without her fashionable clothes fitting her figure perfectly, her legs seemed maybe too thin, pulling the glamour away from her overall physique. Her hair was messily tied into a pony tail with pieves sprouting out at the front where they hadn't been fully pulled back.

It took at good five minutes figuring out where she was before Zakuro spotted Mint, at which point she has began applying mascara in the mirror, using the early light. She started and turned to Mint "Minto! Good morning."

"Good Morning, Onee-sama." She turned to look out the window once more "It's sunrise... I've never seen it so clearly." Zakuro moved towards the window and leant on the stone frame.

"Mm...This country is beautiful. I've not been into the country of it before, only large cities." The sun on her newly brushed hair almost made her complexion shine, a healthy glow returning. The two were fully dressed and ready to go down to the Great Hall by 7:30, strolling down the stairs. It appeared that someone had stuck a small sign above the steps which disappeared to help the new students learn the layout.

Ichigo was the last of the girls to wake up, but only because Lettuce gently shaking her along with Pudding's singing of "Waaake up 'ne-chan! It's time for breakfast!" in her sensitive cat ears forced her to. "Hhrmagrmbl?" Ichigo spoke incoherently.

"Ichigo-san, We need to have breakfast soon, or we'll be late for classes." Even though classes began late on the first day, they still began in the morning, meaning that students, much like Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding, sans the animal parts, walked down to the school hall.

By the time they sat down Mint and Zakuro were finishing their food, Zakuro with toast and marmalade, accompanied by a banana and orange juice, and Mint with pancakes. The three other mews sat down and began to eat, cheering up as they chatted. Other students sat down around them, starting light conversations. There were several groups who kept a large distance from them, but mostly the students had become more comfortable with the presence of cat ears and other such things.

"What's our first lesson, Lettuce?" Ichigo asked the antennae'd girl pulled a list from her pocket and followed her finger along it.

"Herbology" She looked up at Ichigo and Pudding's confused faces "That is, I mean, um...plants." A look of comprehension dawned on the two girls' faces.

"Oh!"

"Though that's at ten, we have almost two hours until then." Zakuro smiled at them all. She then turned her attention to the girl they had met yesterday and her friend. "Emily, what's that?" Zakuro peered at what the girl had in her hands.

"This?" She held out the small ball "It's a remembrall. See the smoke inside? It turns scarlet if you forget something. My mother gave it to me right as I left on the train. The problem is, it's all well and good knowing you've forgotten something, but how do you remember what it is you've forgotten?" She frowned at the ball. "Do you want to try?" she held it out to Zakuro, who took it. The smoke inside stayed a pale grey.

"Let me try!" Ichigo leant forward to take the object from Zakuro, the moment it touched her hands the smoke billowed inside, turning a firery shade of red.

"Wow, you must have forgotten something _important_!" Emily tilted her head, watching the smoke.

"But..what?" Ichigo stared at what she held in her hands, running through the events of the past week in her mind. "Could it be, no, not that...maybe it was that I-" Ichigo gasped

"What is it?" the girls chorused

"Masha!" Ichigo stood up and stumbled over the benches, then began to run. The other mews followed her. They sped up as much as their enhanced bodies could, and they began to jump up onto the staired, missing steps at a time, sometimes jumping from one staircase straight to another, Minto simply flying.

The group finally reached the painting. "Password?" the woman spoke to the girls. None of them could remember for the life of them what the password was.

"Unicorn?"

"Incorrect"

"Unichan!"

"Try again."

"University?"

"Painting says no."

The girls exchanged mildly panicked looks but a voice spoke calmly from behind them

"Uricarn." The girls turned to see Hermione standing behind them, holding a book to her chest. "It's a type of demon." She sighed. The painting swung open and the girls ran through it, climbing up the stairs towards their room. Once they entered, most of the girls stopped at the entrance, other than Ichigo who pushed through and opened her bag, pulling away her clothes to reveal a pink fluffball, entirely still. It's robotic eyes were closed and there wasn't the familiar hum of technology there was usually.

"Masha..."

Short chapter, but better short than none at all, right? =)

I hope you liked it, your reviews keep me inspired, so don't forget to tell me what you like, what you don't like, and what you'd like to happen! I may just use your idea *wink*


	12. Conflict in the Dorm Room

"Masha? Masha speak to me!" Ichigo shook her puff-ball companion in a panic, eyes beginning to water. The other mews watched in silence, staring down at the motionless robotic form. Pudding was the one who broke the silence.

"He's not waking up, Ichigo-Nee san" The young girl bit her lip, the growing tear droplets glittering in the bright morning light shining through the window "Why won't Masha wake up?" Pudding sniffed. Lettuce moved in to comfort the monkey girl, turning her around and holding her in a reassuring embrace, as if she was a mother cradling her child in a thunderstorm, but glancing towards Ichigo with concern. Zakuro, however, was staring out the window, a look of worry on her face.

"Just wait!" Mint scoffed "Just wait until Shirogane finds out about this!" the girls all looked at her in disbelief as she dashed to her suitcase, and rummaged through it to find her mobile phone, she grasped it and held it up triumphantly, just in time to hear the shout from behind her.

"You Bitch!" Ichigo pounced on her, as a cat would to a bird, and attempted to wrestle her to the ground. Minto yelped as she was attacked, attempting to slap Ichigo away, hitting the girl in the face with her phone, causing the girl to hiss, her feline ears lay back against her head in aggression, and she brought her hand down in a clawing action towards Minto's face. "How dare you?!" As Ichigo withdrew her hand she ignored the blood that had come with it and continued to strike the bird who screamed loudly as she was hit. Zakuro jumped into the fray and quickly pulled Ichigo off, who gnashed her teeth and yelled obscenities toward Minto, who backed off into the corner of the room, and turned her back to the girls, holding her face in her hands as tears rolled down her cheek.

"What's going on in here?" A loud know-it-all voice came from the door to the room "We can hear your shouting from..." Hermione blinked as she looked over the scene; Zakuro stood holding back a struggling Cat-girl who was growling aggressively at the young girl behind a hastily opened suitcase, facing the corner, hunched over, making short, pathetic sobbing noises. On the other side of the room was another suitcase, with clothes scattered around it, and behind that two girls. The young monkey girl clinging onto Lettuce, both staring towards where Hermione stood herself, with panicked tear-stained faces. "...the common room..."

"Ichigo! Stop!" The harsh, scolding words that came from Zakuro's mouth startled Ichigo. She looked down at the bloodied fingernails and gasped and looked up to her friend in surprise as Zakuro loosened the grip that had been on her previously.

"Oh my god...Minto!" Ichigo broke free from Zakuro with a sudden movement, who then dashed between the remaining space between Ichigo and Mint, expecting another wave of anger. Ichigo slowed down to a standstill and walked cautiously around to where Mint was huddled. "I'm sorry...I-" Her apology was cut short, however, when Mint batted her away with one hand. Ichigo backed off as Zakuro stepped in towards the mess of the girl.

"Minto-san...are you okay?" Zakuro turned Mint around slowly so she could get a better look at her face. Hermione gasped as she caught a glimpse of the scratch marks that adorned the girl's face, then immediately realised who the assailant was and walked forward hurriedly to grab Ichigo by the arms.

"Wha-Hey!" Ichigo objected as she was grasped. Hermione looked into her pink eyes warningly as she spoke "Do you _know_ how much trouble you're going to be in?"

"No, don't" Minto piped up from behind Zakuro, causing all heads to look at her in surprise. Blood almost entirely covered her face from the scratches, the worst ones being across her entire face, from the upper right corner, to the lower left. "Don't get her in trouble...Please..." Hermione eyed Mint worriedly and dropped Ichigo's arms, instead walking to the scratched girl and putting an arm around her back.

"Let's get you to the Madam Pomfrey, okay?" Minto nodded silently as they walked out the dorm door and down the stairs to the common room, Zakuro and Ichigo following behind them anxiously.

As the group walked slowly down the enormous staircase, they couldn't help get strange looks from the people they passed, worried looks from either side as students strained to get a glimpse of the blue haired girl, who's head faced the ground. Those who did get to see the condition of the girl's face gasped and whispered to their companions in fearful tones, making Ichigo's head lower a couple of centimetres each time in shame. On their way they met Professor Ichor, who joined the group, after spotting mint's face.

Eventually the group reached the medical room "Madam Pomfrey, are you there?" The Professor called out.

"Yes dear, I'll be there in a moment" A few seconds later the form of Madam Pomfrey appeared, she instantly moved towards Mint, and tilted her head upwards, breathing in sharply. "What happened to you?"

Before any of the other girls could answer Mint spoke herself "I was scratched by a cat." A smile of relief appeared on Madam Pomfrey's face. Professor Ichor eyed Mint after this statement, then glanced towards Ichigo, who was staring at the ground by her foot, tail between her legs, and ears folded downwards. The Professor, then turned and walked off quietly.

"Well, that's not too bad is it, come with me, we'll have you right as rain in a few hours. At least it wasn't one of those beasties Hagrid keeps on the grounds" Madam Pomfrey smiled reassuringly as she put an arm around Mint's neck, "You girls can go back to what you we doing, She'll be fine with me, don't you worry" The other girls turned and slowly returned back to their rooms, Hermione Spouting out a lecture to Ichigo about behaviour in the school, which really didn't help the guilt that Ichigo already had over her head.

Once the group had arrived back at the Dormitory, Hermione was about to leave before she noticed Lettuce holding out a phone to the other mews "Minto's phone doesn't work, either." She announced. Zakuro protested, as she had seen Mint using it on the train, and it had been on full battery.

Hermione frowned, but spoke loudly "You girls do know that electrical Muggle devices don't work on school grounds, right?" All the girls stared at Hermione, dumbstruck.

"Uh...What?"

//AN

Hey guys, and so, I have written another chapter of HPxTMM your reviews guilt me into it, what can I say? XD I do enjoy writing it, especially as I can start developing the plot properly now!

Also, proof that I am not amazing: (A conversation between me a Jhaede over MSN)

**Ethy** says:

*I need a good word for attack

*Damn I wish I had a thesaurus with me

**Alexandra** says:

*she says whilst on a computer

*XD

**Ethy** says:

*...

*true.


End file.
